Love Will Save You
by SkipsAlot
Summary: AJ has a pretty hard life,but will one guy save her from all of it? Yea I know summery sucks,but just read it then it will make sense. Rated M for violence and graphic stuff. AJ/Punk
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this is my first FanFicton so please don't hate please! So anyway please enjoy and please tell me if I should continue. At the end I'll tell you why I choose this kind of story. So again ENJOY!**

* * *

So today is my first day at a new high school. This is my third high school in one year and no its not from fighting,its because i got bullied. I got bullied so bad I tried to kill myself,but it didn't work. My mom found me trying to hang myself _twice,_so I was forced to go to rehab to help my mental state. Once i got out the bulling started again,but at a different school. So I moved and hopefully its a better place then where i was. Time to go,lets see how it goes. Oh! I and one more thing,my name is April Jenette "AJ" Mendez...and I am a _**cutter**__._

* * *

"If anyone is bothering you, I want you to come straight home. Ok?" My mom asked.

Where on our way to Chicago High school. I'm from Union City,New Jersey,but I moved here because the whole city knew me as the suicide-girl.

"Ok mom." I replied

"Honey,I'm serious,I don't want anything like what happened in Jersey." She said and i can hear the concern in her voice.

"Ma I promise I will." I replied looking into her eyes to let her know I was telling the truth.

"Ok." She replied. A few minutes later we arrived in front of the school. "Well here we are good luck sweetie text me if you need me.

"Thanks." I said to her and she drove off. I take a deep breath and start to walk into the school. _'Well here you go AJ a fresh new start. Lets hope for the best.'_

* * *

It was a big school and i can see why. Their were like over three-thousand kids here an-

All of a sudden I was on the ground. I look up and I see,_him. _Eyes,as green as a forest,his hair slicked back and as dark as a raven. And his arms,full of colorful tattoos._ 'Those arms! i can just image him holding me in them-no AJ you __**will not**__ fall in love again,look where it got you.' _

"Hey you Ok? Sorry about that." He said while he extended his hand to me. I took it and when he picked me up I almost flew. He was strong,but it didn't help that I'm a hundred pounds either.

"Uh y-yea,thanks" I stuttered _'why am I stuttering!'_

"No problem,what's your name?" He asked

"April,but you can call me AJ."

"I like that name." He stated

"Thanks."I replied feeling my cheeks getting hotter."What's yours?"

"My name? Well my name is Punk"

"Just Punk?" I asked with a raised eyebrow

"Yep,and thats all you need to know" He said with a smirk and a wink before he walked off leaving me very curious.

_'Why do i feel like this? I'm not suppose to love again'_

* * *

**So what do you guys think?**

**So the reason I made AJ like this is because I got bullied and I still kinda do and I do sometimes have really bad depression and I feel like I don't belong here anymore. But I'm over-coming those feelings and stepping up to the bullies. Once I pulled a crazy chick lol! But anyway if anyone wants to talk about what their going threw I'm here to talk and help.**

**So please don't hate and review this story. Tell me what I need to do to get better.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks guys for the reviews,follows and favorites. It means so much since I'm not the greatest writer of them all. Also,thanks for the advice for the bullies i needed it. AND RAW IS TONIGHT IM SO HYPED! Anyways,lets get on with the chapter shall we. Here you go chapter 2 of 'LOVE WILL SAVE YOU'**

* * *

I continue to walk thru the halls and I can't keep that Punk guy out of my head _'Why do I feel like this?' _

"Ugh!" I groaned,which I thought I did in my head,but I was wrong.

"Um,are you Ok?"I hear a voice from behind me.

I turn around and I see a two-toned hair girl,who looks big enough to be a bodybuilder. _'Is everyone strong in this school?' _

"Um,yea I just...I just cant find my class." I replied which was half a lie,it was a big school!

"Ok let me see." She takes my schedule and looks thru it all of a sudden her face lights up. "Well,were in all the same classes together so I'll show you where they are. My name is Kaitlyin by the way."

"I'm AJ." I reply with a smile on my face. _'I just made a new friend with out even trying.'_

"Nice name" She said "Where did you move from?"

_'Hell.' "_New Jersey.

"Why? It seems like such a great place." She asked/said.

"It was..." _'Untill __**he **__ruined_ it' "...my mom got a new job so we had to move here." I lied. _'Wow AJ you just got a new friend and you already lying to her great job.'_

"Oh,Ok. Well welcome to Chicago where three-quarters of the men here are actually decent" She laughed.

I laugh back,then we started talking and i realize we have a lot of thing in common. She's like the sister I always wanted.

When we get to class I see _him. 'Ugh why does he have to be in this class?!' _

"Ok class settle down. We have a new student today,uh April Jeanette?" Said the teacher whose name on my schedule is Mr. Booker

I raise my hand. "Uh yea thats me,but you can call me AJ."

"Isn't that a boys name?" A girl said behind me "I mean,I understand you do have a body like a twelve year old boy." Her and the whole class start laughing except for Kaitlyn and for some reason Punk. I feel tears in my eyes and the need to cut.

"Kelly,shut your mouth or you will get detention." said Mr. Booker,which I'm kinda surprised he did. If I was in Jersey,the teacher would of ignored them and they would keep on making fun of me. But I still have to cut,I _need_ to.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" I asked and he nodded his head. I take my razor out of my bag;hid it and went to the bathroom. When I got there I made sure no one else was by checking the stalls. Once I saw it was all clear I went in a stall myself and I let it all out. My head went back to all the times in Jersey,the bully's,_him_. I took my razor and put it to my wrist. I thought of all the words everyone would call me...

**_Little girl_**

**_Boy_**

**_Whore_**

**_Slut _**

**_Loser_**

**_Fat_**

**_Ugly_**

**_Stupid_**

**_Loner _**

**_Fake_**

**_Ten words that re-opened ten cuts..._**

Before I leave the stall I make sure no one is here. I went to the sink to clean up the blood,but before I do I look at my arm and sigh '_Great AJ,your first day and you already made a new __**enemy **__without even_ trying.' I clean up the blood and cover up the cuts with my bracelets and then put my sweater on,just in case.

When I got back to class was teaching something I could care less about,but I also noticed when I walked in Punk was starring at me. _'Why does he have to look at me with those eyes?' _I put my head down,but I can still feel his eyes burn into my soul.

"Hey you Ok?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Uh yea" I lied

"Look,don't let Kelly and the rest of the blondes get to you their a bunch of bitches."

"Who?" I asked.

"The Blondes. Maryse Brookes,The French '_beauty'" _She said rolling her eyes. "Summer Rae,the dumb one of the group and last but not least the queen of the blondes,the biggest bitch of them all,Kelly Blank my sister." She said with a annoyed tone. "She will try to make your life a living hell,but don't worry if she says or does anything to you tell me and I will make her life a living hell."

"Thanks" I say with a smile before the bell rings. The rest of the day went...ok.

The best thing is Kelly is in only in two of my classes,then lunch which didn't go to well. Her and her whole group kept on turning to me and laughing. But the worst part of the day and maybe the whole school year _him, _Punk. He's in all of my classes. _'Why does my mind keep on going back to him? I can't fall __**IN LOVE!**__'_

* * *

**Well what do you guys think? I tried to make it longer then the first chapter. So please review it will mean so much to me! Thanks for reading until next time! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Welcome back! I just want to say thanks for reading this and reviews. I especially wanna thank Red Foxie,she inspires me to continue this story. Thank you so much! So enjoy chapter 3 and see you at the bottom!**

* * *

I'm on my way back home and I feel like someone is following me and I'm really creeped out. I turn around and I jump out of my skin. '_Punk!'_

"Are you following me? Because if your some kind of creep I'm not afraid to call the cops." I tell him.

He chuckles. "Actually,I'm walking home,just like you. Mind if I walk with you?" He asked.

"Whatever,it's a free country." I reply. I do need someone incase someone try's to attack me. I don't trust anyone in this neighborhood.

"So where you from?" He asked while we started to walk again.

"Jersey." I replied,I really don't want to talk about this again.

"Why?" He asked

I roll my eyes,"Because it's none of your business thats why!" I say with an attitude.

He raised his hands in defense,"Sorry I was just trying to make a conversation."

I sigh and run my hands thru my hair. "Sorry I just don't want to talk about it."

"It's Ok... so why are you wearing a sweeter on such a hot day?"

"Why do you have to keep asking stupid fucking questions?!" I shouted,he was starting to get on my nerves.

"Ok... Ok,sorry I didn't mean to offend you." He said with sorrow in his voice. I felt bad for screaming at him,but if anyone figured out I cut... I don't know what will happen.

* * *

We stay quiet for the rest of the walk which was good,because if he asked me one more question I was going to punch him in the face and rip off that lip ring off his lips. '_Oh his lips,how they will feel against mine. And that lip ring,feeling it rub on my lips when we kiss...' _Ugh! I gotta stop thinking like this.

By the time my thought was over we were at my house.

"Well,heres my house. I'll see you tomorrow at school I guess." But before I could walk away he replied.

"Actually you don't have to wait to see me till school."

"What are you talking about?" I asked really confused.

"Because..." He pointed to the house next to mine. "... I live right there." '_No,No,No,No,this can not be happening he can't live next to me! He just can't'_

"Great" I say like nothings wrong. "Well I have to go before my mom worries."

"Ok well see you in the morning" He says before going into his house.

* * *

I walk into my house and their was my mom cooking dinner,everything un-packed and done. She looks like she's hiding something. '_No! She didn't she me with him did she?!'_

"Hey sweetie,How was school? I guess great since you didn't come home early." She said all happy

"It actually did..." _'Except I got laughed at by these girls that call them selves the blondes and I cut my wrist again'_ "... I made a new friend,her name is Kaitlyn she's really nice and is like a sister I always wanted."

"That's nice sweetie" She said like she didn't even care "Did you meet any boys?" She asked with a flick of her eyebrows. _'She did! She saw him!' _

"You were spying on me!" My cheeks start to turn red. "I thought you said you would stop that after we moved here? You promised you would." I say. I can't believe her.

"What?" She asked. "I herd your voice out side and it sounded like you were talking to someone and I thought it was one of you new friends. So I looked thru the window and I saw him. I guess I he lives next door,but does he go to you school too? How did you meet?" She asked.

_'What's with everyone asking so many questions today?'_I still feel my cheeks turning red. "Yes he does. His name is name is Punk-"

"Punk?" My mom asked interrupting me.

"Yea,it must be a nickname or something. Anyways,when I was walking he knocked me into me and that how we met." I said.

"Oh,well he is cute." My mom said with,again, a flick of her eyebrows.

I sigh and roll my eyes. "You think he's cute you can have him. I told you many times I'm never dating ever again. I'm done with boys forever."

She sighs,"Honey,just because what happened with-"

I interrupted her. "I don't want to talk about it." I start to walk upstairs. "I'm going to take a shower don't bother me until I'm out." I tell her.

I walk the rest of the way upstairs. I go to the closet thats in the hallway and get two towels then walk into the bathroom. I go to the shower and turn on the water and get undress. I look at myself in the mirror and my mine goes back to Punk.

_'Why would he even want a girl like me? I'm not skinny like the rest of them. I got small boobs,and a big ass. Doesn't a boy want the full package? I bet Punk would. I bet he only likes girls like Kelly,perfect body,big boobs and a perfect face. She's flawless,not like me.' _All of a sudden I remember my razor is in my jean pocket. I got to my pants and take it out then I put on my music and go into the shower.

The song _'21 Guns' _by Green Day comes on. _'What better song to cut to then a song that describes my life.' _I sigh and put the razor to my wrist where there are no open cuts.

**_Do you know what your fighting for?_**

**_When it's not worth dying for?_**

**_Does it take your breath away and you feel yourself suffocating._**

**__****_One cut for being fat..._**

**_Does the pain weigh out the pride?_**

**_And you look for a place to hide?_**

**_Did someone break your heart inside?_**

**_Your in ruins _**

**_One cut for being ugly..._**

**_One,21 guns_**

**_Lay down your arms,give up the fight_**

**_One 21 guns_**

**_Throw up your arms into the sky,you and I _**

**_One cut for being different..._**

**_When you're at the end of the road_**

**_And you lost all sense of control_**

**_And your thoughts have taken their toll_**

**_When your mind breaks the spirt of your soul_**

**_Your faith walks on broken glass_**

**_And the hangover doesn't pass_**

**_Nothing's ever built to last _**

**_You're in ruins_**

**_One cut for ever falling in LOVE..._**

**_One,21 guns_**

**_Throw down your arms,give up the fight_**

**_One,21 guns_**

**_Throw up your arms into the sky,you and_**_**I**_

That last one was deep,but I don't care it felt good...

* * *

Once the shower started to get cold I got out. That last cut made me nauseous,I must of lost a lot of blood,so I didn't eat dinner I told my mom I was to tired and wanted to go to bed. Wile I was in bed my mine went back to Punk. _'I thought moving was going to help me,but it didn't. I'm __**falling in love. **__This isn't suppose to happen!'_ I went to bed crying myself to sleep and dreaming of Punk.

* * *

**So what do you guys think so far? Next chapter in the beginning you'll se what AJ's dream is about. Please review what you think it will mean so much to me thanks! And until next time! *kisses***


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for the long wait! I had really bad writers block! But I'm back!**

**PS. THIS MIGHT NOT BE MY BEST CHAPTER!**

* * *

**_AJ's Dream..._**

**_I'm in my room reading one of my Batman comic books and all of a sudden my door opens. I thought it was my mom but it wasn't,I look up and it's Punk. The man of my dreams. The man who makes my heart beat a million times fast. The man I L- no AJ,you do not love him._**

**_"what are you doing here?" I asked him._**

**_"I'm here to see you." He replies starting to walk over to me._**

**_"Why?" I asked backing up on my bed._**

**_He doesn't answer me he just keeps getting closer and soon reaches my bed. I look into his eyes and all I see is lust. I start getting nerves because he reaches me and leans in close to my face. He keeps leaning in and I close my eyes and just before he touches my lips with his I open my eyes back up and I see him. I start to freak out and squirm out of his grip and fall on the floor._**

* * *

I shot up out of Bed in a sweat. '_What the hell was that? I'm not suppose to be dreaming about __**him**__! Hell,I'm not suppose to be dreaming about either of them.' _I get my phone and check what time it is. It was 5:30, '_Well,no use to going back to sleep now.' _I get out of bed and take another shower,clean my cuts and put bandages over them. Dry and straighten my hair,do my makeup and get dressed. I wore my black skinny jeans,knee high red converse,and my red longsleeve shirt,with Harley Quinn on it,to help hide my cuts.

After all of that I checked the time again and it was 6:20. School doesn't start till 7:00, _'I guess I could take a long nice walk,it could help clear my head.' _And that's what I decide to do. I get my bag and walk out the house. When I walk out the door I old feel the cool,morning air hit my face. It was so peaceful and quiet out.

"Hey shorty." And there it goes. I roll my eyes and turn around to see Punk.

"Don't call me that." I give him a glare and turn back around to start walking away. But of course he follows.

"Hey,sorry. I didn't mean to offend you." he said sincerely.

"Whatever." I replied back. I really don't wanna talk to him,expecely after that dream.

"By the way I like your shirt,I don't know a lot of girls that like that kind of stuff."

"Oh,thanks. She's my favorite super villen and Batman is my favorite superhero." I blush a litte. '_Whay am I blushing? I'm suppose to hate him! Aren't_ I?'

"I don't mean to brag or anything,but people tell me I look like Batman." He says with a smirk.

I laugh a little. "Keep telling yourself there dude." I say smiling. _'For some reason he just makes me happy,why couldn't __**he**__ do_ that?'

On the rest of the walk to school we both realize we have a lot in common. We both like the same comics,movies,tv shows,video game and he's straightedge. Maybe I can be friends with him _but nothing more!_

We get to school and the girl Maryse comes up to Punk.

"Bro,Kelly's looking for you." She looks at me up and down with a look of discuss on her face. _'Not like I'm not used to it.'_ "What are you doing with this loser?"

He puts his arm over my shoulder,"First off,she is not a loser she is my friend and second why would I want to see Kelly? We broke up don't any of you remember or are you guys going all Summer Rae."

I try to hide my laughter but she noticed. "What are you laughing at fatass?"

I shot my head to look at the ground "N-nothing" I say feeling tears in my eyes.

"That's what I thought bitch,by the way what are you wearing? You look like a fucking freak." she said laughing.

I try to run off but Punk holds his grip on me. "She does not look like a freak Maryse,you do with all that stuff on your face. Whatever your trying to hide an't working." he say.

She gasps, "Ugh you...you...UGH!" she turns and walks away cursing in French.

"Uh,t-thanks." I say still feeling tears in my eyes.

"No problem,my sister can be a bitch."he says looking at me. "Hey don't cry..." he wipes a tear that has fallen pass my lashes. "...Your too cute to do that."

I feel my cheeks getting hot, "Thanks,but I'm not,come on we better go or we'll be late for class." I say starting to walk in front of him.

When we walk into class everyone stops at what they are doing and looks at us. Though for some reason mostly on me. I walk to my seat and everyone starts to whisper at each other. It feels just like jersey.

"Ok class settle down" Mr Booker walked in. He stared his lesson but I can still feel everyone's eyes on me. _'I don't get it,it's only my second day here what_ _could I have done.'_ When I got out of my thought the bell had rung.

* * *

When lunch came everyone was still looking at me. Then the blondes came up to me. _'Great...'_

"Hey look it's the slut that stole my man." Kelly said loud enough for everyone in the cafeteria to turn their heads and look at us.

I was confused as hell. "What are you talking about? I didn't steel anyone,I just came to this school" I replied.

"Yea right,you stole Punk from me. Your the reason he broke up with me you bitch." she spat at me right before I felt a hand hit my face as hard as can be and I ended up on the floor. I had tears in my eyes. _'I knew I shouldn't of talked to him in the first place."_

"Aw what's wrong,is the slut going to cry just like a baby." she said more as a statement then a question. "I don't even know why Punk would even want to fuck you,your not even pretty enough."

"Kelly that's enough." I hear Punks voice and see kaitlyn right behind him then she comes near me. I just want to run and hide forever.

"What? I'm just confronting this whore from stealing you from me."

"She didn't steal me from you we just met yesterday. The reason why I broke up with you is because your a bitch." he spat out.

She gasped and looked at me, "You'll pay for this bitch!" and with that said she walked off.

Kaitlyn helped me up as Punk came over to me. "Hey,let's get you to the nurse to get ice on your cheek."

I nod my head not able to find words to come out of my mouth. I mean it's not like Im not used to it.

When we get to the nurse she gets me an ice pack she asks what happened and I tell her I tripped and she believed me. After a little we walk out and go to class. Worse thing is,this class is one with the blondes in it. 'great.'

We walk in and I here a voice, "hey everyone it's the slut who stole my man I mean I know it hurts to look I mean would any of you guys want to date her?"and that voice belonged to Kelly. "I mean if I was a boy I would want to date a girl who looks like one." Everyone laughs and I feel sick to my stomach and run out of the room to the bathroom. I need to cut and I need to cut now!

I get to the bathroom,which is vacated,thank god, and go into an empty stall. I go in and get my razor out of my bag. I lift up my sleeve and before I cut I look at the deep cut I have. _'maybe I should go deep like that again.'_ and I do. I do three deep cuts and I feel nausea and dizzy. _'O'well'._ Before I get to cut again I hear my name being called.

"AJ!" 'punk he was following me?' I put the razor back into my bag and roll down my sleeve. When I get up I'm dizzy,but I try to put it off. I walk out of the stall and leave the bathroom and there's punk.

"AJ,are you ok?" he asked while I roll my eyes.

"What do you think?" I spat back. "It's already my second day here and I'm already being called a slut,a freak,bitch,fatass." I start to feel tears in my eyes.

"I know it's bad and everything bu-"

"no! You don't know what is like!"I practically yell at him and start to walk away but I'm kinda walking weird because I'm dizzy.

"AJ,are you ok? Are you sick?" he asked worried.

"I'm fine!" I yell I try to walk away but he grabs my wrist,with the cuts, and i yelp in pain. He looks at me then my wrist. I try to get out of his grip,but it was to late. He saw my cuts. He looked at them then me. I was finally able to get out of his grip and ran out of the school. I don't know where I was running to and I don't care,as long as I'm far away from him. I then stop running because I feel dizzy again and feel like I wanna throw up. When I stop I look around at my surroundings,I'm in the middle of nowhere. But I like it,it's quiet,peaceful...

* * *

**Ok I know it was a really confusing chapter and probably bad! And I'm so sorry,but writers block really kick my ass plus I have finals this weak and then regents. Also was this chapter going too fast? Please review and tell me what I need to improve on or if I shouldn't continue it. Thanks so much!**


End file.
